tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Late Arrival
Log Title: Late Arrival Characters: Major Bludd, Sly Rax Location: Syria - Western Asia Date: May 9, 2013 TP: Shadow War TP Summary: Major Bludd meets a late arrival to the Syrian camp. Category:2013 Category:Logs Syria - Western Asia Syria, officially the Syrian Arab Republic, is a country in Western Asia, bordering Lebanon and the Mediterranean Sea to the West, Turkey to the north, Iraq to the east, Jordan to the south and Israel to the southwest. A country of fertile plains, high mountains and deserts, it is home to diverse ethnic and religious groups, including Kurds, Armenians, Assyrians, Christians, Druze, Alawite Shias and Arab Sunnis. The latter make up the majority of the Muslim population. Major Bludd walks before an organised group of Syrian soldiers, all standing at attention. He concludes his inspection of the troops and dismisses them with a shout and a wave of his hand, then heads back to his command tent. Sly Rax roars up on his bike, grinning behind black shades. Major Bludd turns at the sound of the approaching bike, one hand on his sidearm. "Who're you?" he demands, frowning at the stranger. Sly Rax pulls the bike over and gets off, grinning like a maniac. He holds out a gloved hand. "Major Bludd, I'm Sylvester Rax... but you can call be 'Sly'." Major Bludd stares at the hand for a moment, his own not moving. "What d'you want, exactly?" Sly Rax grins. "To help you out, man." Major Bludd folds his arms across his chest. "Help me do what, exactly?" Sly Rax looks around. "With all this, man. I'm a merc. Big fan of you and your crew, by the way. I got a sweet ride that might come in handy with local operations. I tell ya, man... your exploits are pretty renowned. It's a real honor." Major Bludd glances to the vehicle Rax rode up on. "We've got motorcycles, Mr Rax," he says haughtily, smirking. Sly Rax's manner is overly familiar and a little smarmy. "Oh, really? With these?" Sly Rax triggers a little key-fob remote, and the bike's sidecar opens, revealing twin-mounted high intensity laser cannons. "Need a demonstration? Got any tanks you don't need?" Major Bludd glances over his shoulder at his tent not far away. "I really don't have time for this." Sly Rax raises his gloved hands, keyfob still gripped between his thumb and forefinger. "Hey, hey -- I get it. You're a busy man. I'll just get settled in now, and we'll talk later." He smiles unctuously. Major Bludd frowns at Rax's mention of 'getting settled in'. "Stay out of the way of the troops, Rax. If I hear you're causing trouble, I won't bother explaining to you why you're being shot, understand?" Sly Rax chuckles. "Direct. I like that. I'm not here to cause trouble, Bludd... except to our enemies." Major Bludd drawls, "Your enemies are the same as my enemies, are they?" Sly Rax smiles broadly. "Yeah. I'm part of VENOM... on contract with Cobra. As long as the Commander is cutting me a check, I'm yours to command, Major." Major Bludd frowns. Maybe this VENOM was mentioned in one of the memos he skipped reading recently. He takes his handheld computer from a pouch at his belt. "Fine," he tells Rax. "Just stay out of trouble." He pauses as he finds the reference he's looking for. It seems this Rax fellow is on the up-and-up. "Grab an empty bunk and be ready for action at any moment." Sly Rax grins broadly. "No problem, Major. I think we're gonna make a great team, you and me." Major Bludd turns on his heel and heads back to his command tent without another word. Sly Rax goes back to his bike, parking it in the motorpool and grabbing his duffels, which includes two large masks... ;)